1. Technical Field
This invention relates to intravenous needle assemblies such as employed in infusion sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,648, 4,250,880, and 4,380,234.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,648 discloses an intravenous needle assembly in which there are flat foldable wings on either side of the needle, the foldable wings begin defined by weakened portions adjacent to and parallel with the hollow needle. The present invention utilizes similarly formed foldable wings, but more importantly provides a tapered pad or elongated body member for positioning the needle at an angle with respect to the vein in which it is positioned.
The present invention has no comparable needle supporting or holding or positioning structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,880 positions a catheter hub in a cradle located between thin flat lateral wings which extend from the cradle. The wings are provided with adhesive surfaces for engagement with the patient's skin. The present invention differs in that a single pair of foldable wings are employed and provides a transversely tapered foamed body for tilting the needle relative to the patient's skin surface to advantageously position the open beveled end of the needle in the patient's vein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,234 discloses a hollow needle positioned in a cylindrical holder angularly mounted in a circular disk clip. No similar construction is found in the present invention which provides a simple, inexpensive intravenous needle assembly which may be quickly and easily inserted in a patient's vein and adhesively attached to the patient's skin to automatically incline the needle relative to the patient's skin and vein so as to advantageously position the needle in the vein.